


101 Ways To Kiss Your Fire Dragon

by ypsese



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Awkward Boners, Awkward Sexual Situations, Blood and Injury, Blushing Natsu Dragneel, Bottom Natsu Dragneel, Christmas Fluff, Dorks in Love, F/M, Falling In Love, First Time, Fluff and Mush, Fluff and Smut, Happy Sex, Idiots in Love, Kissing Lessons, Laughter During Sex, Light Dom/sub, Loss of Virginity, Non-Magical Reader!, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-09-30 23:40:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20455475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ypsese/pseuds/ypsese
Summary: Natsu wasn’t really one to stop and stare at aesthetic things, he was more impressed by shows of physical and magical prowess. But a small, docile Baker had captured the Salamanders attention.And it was bound to cause all sorts of trouble.





	1. NO-LIMIT

* * *

"Thank you, Ma'am, have a wonderful day,” (Y/N) called as she handed the nice woman and her two children their Christmas puddings. 

Magnolia was always thriving this time of year. The snow was an absolute rarity around this northern parts of Fiore, so the town was bubbling with excitement. 

It was a week before Christmas. (Y/N) was a human girl, with no magic power, or rather that, no particular skills. She was as normal as they came, boring even. Typical. 

The snow was thick and cold on people's feet as they rushed to get indoors, but Gray Fullbuster strolled the streets, happy as Larry, with no clothes on mind you. She supposed that an ice mage of that calibre could withstand any type of heat. 

"Excuse me, Ma'am, I was wondering if you had snow inspired cupcakes?" A girl with caramel eyes asked, smiling at her softly. 

(Y/N) turned and jumped slightly, shaken from her stupor. She turned around, clutching a woven bag to her chest and stared at the strange girl. She had a white, snowman looking pet hanging around her ankles, and a flying blue cat floating by her head.

“You’re that celestial mage aren’t you?” 

The blonde-haired girl blinked, her cheeks puffing out. “You know me?” 

“Oh yeah,” (Y/N) muttered bashfully, putting the bag down. “Lots of wizards from Fairy Tail come in here,”

(Y/N) nodded in agreement. “Mirajane and erm, uh I can’t recall her name too well, the one with glasses and blue hair?”

“Levy?”

“Yeah!” (Y/N) cheered. “That’s the one! They come in here all the time,” 

The girl beamed. “Of course they do, they’re obsessed with your cakes and pastries, they’re so wholesome!” 

“Well, all my eggs, wheat and milk from the farm animals, so I’d hope that’d taste wholesome,” 

“Hell yeah!” Someone cheered from behind her. 

A boy with dishevelled pink hair danced around the blonde girl, his mouth stuffed with buttery croissants. (Y/N) eyes bugged, realising that he’d taken them straight from the sample basket, and taken at least four! 

The baker should’ve been mad, but the face the boy was making left her bewildered. 

“Ignore him,” the spacial mage muttered. “He’s completely infatuated with your shop,”

“Awh Lucy, don’t be like that,” the boy whined, swallowing down the pastries. “This place is amazing,” 

Lucy sweated, clearly agitated. “I swear I’ll pay for those, I didn’t expect him to eat so many!” 

(Y/N) smiled and shook her head. “Don’t worry about it, they were free samples for a reason…Lucy was it?”

Lucy blushed. “Y-Yeah, and you are?”

“(Y/N).” She shook Lucy’s hand. 

“This is Natsu,” Lucy introduced. “I’d suggest ignoring him,” 

The baker smiled in return, giving Natsu a warm look.

The fire mage froze from scarfing down free pastries and stared at (Y/N). He’d seen her around the shop a lot, and in the farmland outside of Magnolia, but never up close. 

Natsu wasn’t really one to stop and stare at atheistic things, he was more impressed by shows of physical and magical prowess. But (Y/N) made him freeze on his feet. 

Her smile and the way she looked at him, carefree of his childish actions, made his heart plummet down to his stomach. The feeling was so incredibly foreign that Natsu thought he was having motion sickness again. 

He staggered, finally able to move again, and (Y/N) looked genuinely concerned by his actions. 

A small, docile Baker had captured the Salamanders attention. 

“It’s nice to meet you both,” (Y/N) said politely, before she turned around and walked back to the counter, assisting an elderly lady with some sourdough bread. 

“You okay there Natsu?” Happy teased a besmirching glimmer in his eyes. 

The Fire Dragon Slayer blinked, looking over at his friends. Lucy was smirking at him all-knowingly, her arms crossed. He could feel his nose dusting pink under their stares, and he turned away, annoyed. 

The three mages left the shop swiftly, Natsu stomping down the canals, his mind a mess. Why had he frozen up like that? In front of a nonmagical girl of all people? He knew it wasn't fear that had stopped him or shock, but something entirely different, and the fact he couldn't identify his own feelings irritated him immensely. 

But none of those factors stopped him from coming in after a particularly hard and long mission, eager for some lovely sweets and hot chocolate. He blamed that the food was too good to pass up, and that's why he became a regular. The pacing of his heart said otherwise. 

(Y/N) was incredibly easy on the eyes. Which was something he picked up on from the beginning? She had long hair that shimmered with health, but she always pulled it back into a braid, he assumed because it had become a nuisance. And she had big eyes, glittering with cheer, something that wasn’t particularly known around Ishgar. 

Natsu was infatuated with her, and she wasn’t even a part of the Guild. 

Nonmagical people were mostly known as the backbone of social hierarchy, they lived at the bottom, to help mages prosper. And despite their effort, they blended into background noise, as much as a tiny glance would go there way. But (Y/N) was different. She was so enchanting and kind, from the moment Natsu had met her, he was intrigued. 

She was conscientious, something he rarely saw around his own friends, and very loving. She cared for all equally, with the strength to trust strangers, and the resilience of an iron dragon, Natsu had unknowingly fallen in love.

An awkward feeling emerged in Natsu’s gut and he blinked slowly, drifting slightly from his hiding position, watching her sweep the store. He clicked his tongue as she started to hum to herself, a nursery rhyme everyone knew. Natsu shuffled a bit, feeling his heart pound in his ribcage. 

(Y/N) snapped her neck around in astonishment, her gazing piercing through his. Natsu thought he’d been caught watching her, but she turned around, visibly concerned and continued to sweep again. 

Natsu let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding. Had he creeped her out? Should he leave? 

(Y/N), undeterred by the strange feeling of being watched, packed up the store. She turned off all the lights, washed out the wood fire before grabbing her handbag and locking the front door.

Walking back home in Magnolia was as safe as it came to a midnight stroll. (Y/N) tugged her winter jacket around her tighter, trying to keep the cold air at bay. She shuffled through the snowy, her fingers flexing in her pockets, desperate to keep warm. 

The streetlamps were thick with ice, shadows dancing across the pavement, lighting up her way home. While she was distracted by the snowfall, (Y/N) failed to see Natsu standing at the canals, fascinated by the frozen water. 

She hit him like a sack of turnips and fell on her butt, icy pain rippling through her cold bones. Natsu stumbled back a little, his feet almost slipping agaisnt the pavement. 

”I’m so sorry! I wasn't looking!” (Y/N) muttered as she got up, moving her scarf from her eyes. 

“Luce seriously, stop bumpin' me it’s annoyin,” Natsu muttered, turning around. (Y/N) stared at him awkwardly, blushing bright red 

“(Y/N)?” Natsu’s eyes bugged and immediately he took another step back, nervous. 

“Hi Natsu,” She quipped with a shy smile. "It's nice to see you again!" 

Natsu swallowed softly and smiled back, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. “Uh, y-yeah!” 

(Y/N) looked so adorable dolled up in winter clothes, the thought of cold lips pressed agaisnt his own, right outside Lucy’s house caused a light blush to slink up his neck.

"So hows the Guild been Natsu?" (Y/N) asked, fingering the threads of her sweater nervously. 

Natsu grinned, following her along the canals. ”Ah, a lot crazier than usual, Erza came back from an S-Class quest today and kicked our butts!” 

(Y/N) tilted her head at Natsu, stopping in front of her mailbox. She lived a little out of town, in a wooden cottage, close enough to her crops to work them every morning. But her driveway as pretty long. 

“I’ve heard of Erza,” (Y/N) said politely, tapping her bag. “The scary red-head?”

Natsu nodded and laughed. “Yeah, that’s her alright,” 

(Y/N) looked at her feet, her knees trembling in the cold. “Well, this is me Natsu, thanks for walking me home!” 

She turned and started to trail off down her driveway. 

“Before you go!” Natsu yelled, his hand latching onto her wrist. (Y/N)’s body jerked agaisnt his grip and she turned back to him, bewildered. 

“What is it Natsu?” 

"You didn't look up did you?" Natsu said, almost like he was nervous. 

Why would he be nervous? 

(Y/N) looked up and to her shock and surprise, a strand of beautiful mistletoe was hanging from a lamppost, dangling on a single piece of string. A blush burned up her neck and across her ears, she could feel her heart beating louder and louder in her ears.

She blinked and before she could even respond, Natsu ducked down, his strong arms winding around her waist as he pulled her up off her feet and planted an awkward kiss on her lips. 

(Y/N) froze up, swallowing down the sentence she was about to say. Her whole body felt frigid, but it wasn’t the cold, it was the insatiable heat emanating of Natsu. 

The Salamander stepped away, his face the colour of cherries, even brighter than his hair. 

“Y-You just,” (Y/N) gulped. “You just kissed me!” 

Natsu expression melted into shock.“That’s what you’re s-suppose' to do right?!”

(Y/N) stared at him, bewildered. “Well uh—“

“If that pervy popsicle lied to me I’m gonna kill him!” Natsu roared, his hands curling into angry fists. 

(Y/N) sweated. “Nonono! Natsu, that’s what you’re supposed to do!” 

Natsu turned to her again, and his posture relaxed. “Then why’d ya react like that? Was it bad or somethin’?”

Well, it was awkward and clumsy, but that was something she found incredibly endearing about Natsu. 

“Nothing like that,” she digressed. “I just wasn’t expecting you to kiss me,” 

Natsu’s nose twitched. “Why not?” 

(Y/N) was caught off guard by that question and didn't know how to respond. She’d never really thought about it before. For the most part, she didn’t think Natsu was capable of expressing those kinds of complex emotions, let alone accustomed to holiday traditions. 

“I…I’m not really sure…” she said, twiddling her fingers. 

Natsu stared at her, his expression incredibly intense. His dark eyes stared holes into her uncomfortable smile, clearly sensing her confusion.

“Well! Seeya (Y/N)!” Natsu cheered, a smile spreading across his face. 

(Y/N) stared, her eyes twitching at his drastic personality change. The dragon slayer turned around, tucking his hands behind his head, and walked away, leaving a trail of fiery warmth behind him. 

(Y/N) let out a breath. What a weird guy!

* * *


	2. MORE THAN LIKE

* * *

The next time she saw Natsu, he was badly hurt.

She’d just gotten out of bed, her alarm clock had broken the night before and she hadn’t had time to buy a new one. Getting out of bed, she went about her daily routine, sensing nothing wrong. 

She milked the cows, fed the chickens, and checked on her crops for weeds. Everything was relatively normal as she showered and had breakfast. It was still a bit chilly, but the sun was out, and it wasn’t planning on leaving. 

Today was Sunday, which meant the bakery was closed, and she had the day off. She walked into town, and it seemed deserted. Doors were closed, lights were off, no one was around. 

(Y/N) looked up into the sky and saw a field of sparkling electric balls circling the outer city, almost like they were caging everyone in. That seemed very strange, and she wondered where Fairy Tail were, or if this was their doing. 

Running over to the Guild she found that the streets were ruined and barren and that the Guildhall was full to the brim with injured people. She caught Lucy on the way over, doubled-over and blanched, clearly exhausted. 

"L-Lucy what's going on?" (Y/N) asked, eyeing the cheerleader outfit with bewilderment

“Laxus’s gone mad!” The celestial mage cried. “He’s created a thunder palace around Magnolia and is threatening to kill us if we don't abide by the rules of the game." 

That made no sense…

"What game? Why would Laxus do that?”

Lucy clutched her chest. ”He wants us to participate in his very own Fairy Tail Games to see who the most powerful wizard in Fairy Tail is!”

"Is everyone okay?”

"Most of the girls were turned to stone at the beginning Beauty Pageant. Erza is around here somewhere and I just defeated Bigslow,”

"Really? Nice job Lucy." 

Lucy blushed slightly at her praise.

"We have to find Erza! She called out to everyone using telepathy and she wants us all to simultaneously take out all the Thunder Palace lacrima,” 

(Y/N) had somewhat ample knowledge on lacrima and how they worked, some used organic link magic to effect a mage who would want to destroy them. That spelt disaster for Fairy Tail. 

"What about Gray and Natsu?”

"I don't know where Gray is but Natsu went straight to the cathedral with Erza. I think he is still there fighting Laxus,” 

(Y/N) paled slightly, her hands trembling. She knew Laxus was an S-Class mage, and definitely stronger than Natsu by a long shot, and he was taking the lighting mage on one on one. 

(Y/N) swallowed nervously as she watched Lucy race off into the distance. She was worried, and maybe that was a little farfetched, being concerned about someone she barely made contact with, but Natsu was an amazing boy with a heart of gold, and the thought of him getting hurt made her insides turn to mush. 

She couldn’t explain the feelings she felt, so she pushed them down. Deciding that the best course of action was to get to the cathedral before it was too late. 

(Y/N) ran for the centre of town, taking a couple of wrong turns in a flustered attempt to catch up with Lucy. She skidded around corners and slipped up over her own feet. Her face hit the pavement and she bit her own tongue, almost cleaving it in half.

Somewhere in the back of her mind, she squealed with pain, the taste of copper painting the inside of her mouth. But she forgot her pain as somewhere in the distance she heard Natsu's voice, a guttural cry syphoning into the air. 

Whipping around the next corner she turned around she found some Fairy Tail wizards; Natsu, Gajeel and Laxus were fighting right outside the cathedral. Levy was hiding behind Jet and Droy, debris flying over her head. 

The dragon slayers were getting viciously pummelled. Natsu took hit after hit, blood trickling from a wound on his arm, and another on his forehead. 

Suddenly Levy started screaming at Laxus, saying something about a strong spell. Natsu staggered on the rooftop, barely able to keep his head up. 

“Move outta the way Natsu!” (Y/N) screamed, catching his attention.

The fire dragon slayer turned at the sound of her voice, his white scarf flittering in front of his eyes. He looked shocked to see (Y/N) standing there, his dark eyes widening in horror. 

Natsu wanted to run to her, tell her to get away, that it was too dangerous, but he barely had the strength to stand, let alone talk. 

"Lightning Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Roaring Thunder!" 

White light erupted from Laxus’ body and (Y/N) watched in absolute horror as the blast hit Natsu head-on. His body was flung off the rooftop like a sack of potatoes, he landed awkwardly at her feet, crumbling to the floor, his skin tortured and bloody. 

(Y/N) swallowed thickly, immediately crouching down by his side and checking his pulse. His skin was feverish, his breathing was shallow, but he was alive. 

“Thank Gods,” (Y/N) whispered, her head going limp agaisnt his shoulder. The fire dragon slayer groaned, shifting around a bit, clearly too weak to move. 

(Y/N) moved, staring down at Natsu in shock. How was he even conscious after taking that kind of hit?

“Funny,” Natsu croaked out, his fingers twitching agitatedly. “The one time you come to see the Guild and I’m gettin’ beaten senseless,” 

He spat blood and gave her his signature grin. “Sorry I couldn’t put on a show for ya,”

(Y/N) shook her head, her eyes trembling. “If you really want me to visit the guild, you could’ve just said so,” 

Natsu stared at her like he was contemplating saying something. 

“Okay den,” he grunted, leaning up. “I wantcha to come to the Guild some time,” 

(Y/N) stared at him, her tiny hands trembling agaisnt his bruised ribs. He couldn’t be serious, could he? She was a just a normal girl, and it’s not like she could join the guild anyways, only mages could. She saw no purpose, but if Natsu really wanted her to go…(Y/N) supposed she could make the effort. 

“You’re an idiot,”

“I get told that a lot ya know,” Natsu said, clearly bummed out.

“I can’t imagine why,”

* * *


	3. EVERYTHING YOU ARE

* * *

The next time (Y/N) saw Natsu, he was sneaking into her house at an ungodly hour in the morning.

"Pssst!" Natsu whispered, sliding her windowpane down. 

(Y/N) tossed her linen bedsheets aside, thinking there was some sort of intruder she needed to take care of. Instead, there was a lonely fire dragon slayer perched on her window.

Natsu silently wondered the wrath he was going to face for waking her up at this hour of the night. 

Her room was dark and poorly lit with a small bedside lamp, that looked weird. Maybe she’d picked it up on the side of the room or something. 

No, no. Natsu remembered Mirajane had come back from a mission and had given the lava lamp to the little girl as a present, she had been elated and tackled the white-haired mage in a deadly embrace.

"Natsu...?" (Y/N) said, clearly confused. Her eyes twitched, as she gripped the sheets and pulled them off her body, her legs shivering from the cold.

“What are you doing here?” She asked, scratching her head. She had wild bed-hair, and it looked rather adorable. 

Natsu frowned, not responding. She looked clearly frazzled by his appearance but nonetheless treated him the same. 

He watched her carefully, frozen on the spot because she was only wearing her underwear and bra. Looks like he was going to have to postpone his midnight cuddling for another day when she was actually wearing clothes. 

Natsu swallowed thickly.

“Is…somethin’ wrong?” he asked, slipping from the windowsill and walking over to her large bed. 

(Y/N) tilted her head at his question and her body locked up. 

“Why would you say that?

Natsu shrugged, sitting on the edge of her bed. “I dunno, you just looked bit weird…” 

“Weird?” (Y/N) flushed red, and brought her doona back to cover her body, embarrassed. 

“I wasn’t bad or anythin’,” Natsu said, scratching his head. “Just…different,” 

“Well, you did scare the bejesus out of me,” (Y/N) mumbled, chewing on her fingernails. 

Natsu laughed awkwardly. “Yeah…” 

(Y/N) shuffled in her bed, leaning back onto the headrest. “What are you even doing here Natsu?”

Natsu flushed red, trying to think of an excuse to be breaking into her house. He glanced at her, licking his lips cautiously. She was staring at him, stories dancing in her eyes. Looking at her, he could practically see her smile, and hear her laugh. 

“Uh, Luce kicked me out?” He said, voicing the first thing that popped into his head. 

He didn’t mean to lie, or…maybe it was a white lie, innocent enough. He was just wasn’t sure she’d like his actual reason.

(Y/N) laughed. “Why’d she kick you out?”

Natsu swallowed thickly, not thinking too far ahead into his lie. 

”I, um…sleep in her bed a lot, it’s super comfy,” Natsu said with a wry smile.

“I would’ve thought you would be a personal heater or something,” (Y/N)said, scratching her cheek nervously. 

Natsu pouted and crossed his arms over his chest in annoyance. “Yeah well, she ain’t gettin’ nothin’ like that from me anymore, she’s crazy,” 

“That’s not very nice to say, Natsu,” 

“But she is!” He proclaimed. “She takes like 40 minutes to get ready every morning, and then she complains the entire time!” 

“She’s just a girl, Natsu,” (Y/N) said. 

“Yeah well, she aint nothin’ like you,” Natsu said, immediately regretting the words that had slipped out. 

(Y/N) flushed bright red and stared at him. 

What did that mean? 

Knowing Natsu it was probably something innocent, and she knew she shouldn’t have thought to much of it, but the sentence kept playing over and over in her head. 

Natsu wouldn’t meet her gaze, he was just staring at the clock above her head, his nose flushed pink. Was he…blushing? 

“Well…” (Y/N) mumbled bashfully. "It’s too dangerous to be walking in the storm…so I guess you can sleepover,”

Natsu’s eyes bugged, “Are you serious?” 

This had to be a dream, (Y/N) had made no indication whatsoever that she was okay with him being in her house, and for to come out and randomly say that, made his heart almost explode. 

(Y/N) fiddled with the bow on her bra. “Well yeah…unless that's too weird for you?”

“Weird?” Natsu’s nose twitched. “How is that weird?” 

(Y/N) blushed bright red and shrugged, slinking back into the sheets.

Natsu followed after her, snuggling into the mattress. Gods, it smelled like her everywhere and it was making him dizzy. Natsu shimmied along, his heart thundering agaisnt his chest. 

He watched (Y/N) turn over and face him, her face flushed. She was curled into the sheets, her head tucked under the threads of her weighted doona, nuzzling her ear agaisnt her pillow.

Natsu wriggled closer to her, his hands stretching out to wrap around her waist, and pull her into his side, jutting agaisnt his hip like a missing puzzle piece. 

He felt (Y/N) shiver agaisnt, but her skin was feverishly hot. 

“What are you doing?” She squeaked out, looking up at him, squirming in his grip. 

“Cuddling," Natsu murmured, his voice hushed into a gentle hum, obviously tired. 

“O-Okay,” (Y/N) whispered back, hesitantly wrapping her arms around his waist, her head coming to rest on his shoulder. en before making her sigh.

“Night Natsu,” she whispered, her cold breath hitting his collarbone. 

(Y/N) she feels him visibly shiver, his bandaged arm squeezing her hip tighter. 

“Goodnight,” he whispered back, his hands softly drawing random patterns on her spine, lulling her to sleep.

~~

Morning sunshine pierced straight through the small crack in (Y/N)’s curtains, hot air filtering into the room, the arms that hung around her waist were languid and hot, sticking to her warm skin. 

(Y/N) eye’s fluttered lazily through a narrow vile, watching as sunbeams lit up her room. She let out a soft groan as the bare arms that held her tighten. Her lips parted softly, stretching agaisnt Natsu. 

His lips ghosted agaisnt her forehead, and she shivered realising how close they were. She watched him quietly, squirming in his grip. Natsu’s brow, was furrowed and there was a tremor in his lips, almost like he was dreaming. 

Natsu’s fingers twitched agaisnt her back, his fingers tapping gently on her backbone. He curled into her, snuggling into her side, his legs weaving with her own, clinging to her like a koala bear.

Natsu felt his skin tingle, arching awkwardly into (Y/N) chest like a cat. His eyes were too heavy to open, engrossed in the heavenly scent that was wafting into the room.

“Good morning, Natsu,” (Y/N) squeaked, her face flushed pink. 

Natsu mumbled groggily, his eyes peaking open. (Y/N) was staring at him, her eyes wide, the corners of her eyes crinkled with sleep, and her lips thinned into a nervous smile. 

Natsu swooned. She looked so cute, and the smell that was flittering around the room was making him go crazy. He unwrapped his hands from around her torso and brought his hands up her sides, rubbing his fingers up and down her hipbones. 

(Y/N) flushed even brighter and bit her lip, liking the feeling of Natsu’s calloused hands agaisnt her skin. She wasn’t sure if he was conscious of the fact that he was touching her, or if he was still stuck in a sleepy limbo.

Natsu is staring back at her now, a wide smile spreading across his face. He feels his stomach flip and turn at her expression, at how her lips glisten in the sunlight and how her skin rippled with goosebumps. 

She looked so cute beside him, her eyes glittering nervously. Natsu hadn’t meant to go in for a kiss so eagerly, but he couldn’t help himself. Here she was, laid out beside him, half-naked, blushing. He wanted to devour her on the spot. 

Natsu doesn’t really know when it starts, but he never wants it to end. She leant into the kiss almost immediately, her eyes fluttering shut as she melted into his side. Natsu’s hands trailing down her body to massaging her butt, gripping her ass softly as she ran her hands through the tuft of curls at his nape. 

Natsu leant forward, pressing harder into her, wanting to soak up her warm embrace. His hands come up from touching her butt to wrap around her thighs. His hands were so big he practically covered them, and the hotness that emanated from them was intoxicating. Natsu nipped her lips trailing kissing down her neckline, enchanted by her scent. 

The dragon slayer wriggled around, shifting (Y/N) around until she was lying beneath him, splayed out like a model from Sorcerer Weekly. Natsu couldn’t help the goofy smile that lit up his face at the sight of her bed hair. (Y/N) was smiling back shyly, her lips red and swollen from kissing.

Natsu leant down softly, his lips brushing hers in a tender kiss, pressing down gently, pouring his heart out passionately, every emotion he was feeling was new and exciting, and it was all because of (Y/N). 

The kiss was searing and left (Y/N) speechless.

“Natsu?” (Y/N) whispered, her fingers skipping up his taut bicep. 

The dragon slayers noise twitched, feeling her sweet, cool breath fan his face. 

“Yeah?” 

“Do you like me?” she asked breathlessly. “Because I really like you…” 

Natsu blinked, taken aback by her simple, yet bewildering confession. He wasn’t sure what to say at first, typically things always just popped into his head, and he let them slip out. 

But he was different around (Y/N), he genuinely pondered before he spoke, scared to slip up and look like an idiot. 

She was sweet and soft. She was shy and kind. She was summer days and ocean breezes. Natsu was whipped. At first, he was bewildered by his feelings. It wasn’t like the compassion he felt for his guildmates and friends. He’d fight for them, die for them, and live for them. 

(Y/N) was different. He wanted to kiss that girl until she passed out, he wanted to carry her all the way up a mountain just to see the view. The possessive chemistry that bubbled in his chest had expanded, until he viewed (Y/N) with such affectionate love that any single person that neared her that wasn’t him, made his skin crawl. 

“I really like you too,” he confessed, breathing out softly. 

(Y/N) smiled up at him so brightly that his heart almost stopped. Whatever thoughts he mulled over meant nothing when he looked at the way her eyes shined happily. 

Natsu took a deep breath, his heart thumping in his chest. His mind was racing, turning into hot mush, and when he felt her thigh, all rational thoughts Natsu grasped, flew out the window. 

Natsu dove into her neck, his lips connecting with her collarbone, and heaving deeply. His chest contracted, something inside him trembled as her scent hit his nose like a freight train.

Natsu drew in the smell of her essence, the sheen of her skin, the saltiness of her sweat, and almost passed out it smelt so good. Doughy cookies, fresh bread and cut grass filtered into his system and intoxicated his entire body with need and desperation. 

He needed to have her. Right now. 

(Y/N) could immediately feel something warm and hard throbbing agaisnt her thigh. Natsu growled, lapping at the tender skin behind her air, his erection twitching eagerly with anticipation. The hairs on the back of Natsu’s neck stood up and he jutted agaisnt her hips. 

(Y/N) whimpered, her hands wrapping around his neck and pulling him closer into her. The heat between her legs pooled between her legs, and the way Natsu loomed above her, taut, bronzed and panting, made her heart pound. 

She’d been crushing on him since their random kiss outside her house. He was sweet, endearing and harmless. Not in a physical sense, but personality-wise,he was such a big softy, she just wanted to curl up in his arms and drift away. 

Natsu growled softly, rolling his hips into her own, unable to contain himself. He hit a rather sensitive spot, right on her clothed clit, and felt the damp slickness of her centre. (Y/N) moaned softly, her fingers digging into his skin. 

“(Y/N),” Natsu panted, clawing at her sides gently, desperate for relief.He clamped down on her side, whimpering carelessly as his erection rubbed tantalisingly against her pudgy thighs.

“Nnnnnh,” Natsu muffled a moan into (Y/N)’s hair. He thrusted agaisnt her wet patch throwing his head back at the wild feeling. (Y/N) closed her eyes, letting out a soft cry.

“Natsu~ (Y/N)~!” 

The couple paused, their eyes widening in dreaded shock. Natsu’s eyes shrunk, his hips rutted into place agaisnt her slick underwear. A tick went by from the clock, and then both parties were scrambling apart.Simultaneously, they scattered to separate parts of the bed, (Y/N)’s hips quaking gently, keening for his touch, but nonetheless frightened by being caught by Happy. 

Natsu glanced over at (Y/N), who was sitting on the edge of her bed, tucked into her blankets. His cheeks were red hot, his heart was pounding, and he wanted desperately to go back to her side. 

But they’d been cockblocked by a blue cat.

* * *


	4. The Ebbing and Flowing

* * *

The next time (Y/N) saw Natsu, she was kissing him on her doorstep.

They’d been seeing each other exclusively for about a month, in and out of jobs for Natsu, and (Y/N) had obviously been working in the bakery. It was sweet and innocent, Natsu was giddy at the prospect of seeing her every single day, and being able to kiss and be with her.

(Y/N) was still a little shell-shocked about actually dating the famous Natsu Dragneel. Her feelings were there, covered by warm hands and the smell of roasted marshmallows. (Y/N)’s heart would beat out of her chest, she would feel her stomach churn whenever she saw him, and for the first time, she felt weightless. Natsu Dragneel had stolen her heart and swallowed the key. 

A hum bared Natsu’s throat as he started to fiddle with the threads of her unravelling cardigan. (Y/N) giggled softly as his lips pressed softly against her own, his fingers trailing up her body and to her cheeks so he could tip her head up softly nuzzle her with his nose. 

Natsu’s hand wrapped around her neck, the callouses on his fingers sending goosebumps up her arms. He pulled her closer until they were chest to chest. Being this close to him, feeling his heart thump agaisnt his chest, being able to smell the fire crackling from his hair, and the smokey taste of his lips, made her swoon.  Natsu shivered agaisnt her, his tongue prodding at her lip, and she didn't hesitate to let him sweep across her lips and into the sweet cavern of her mouth. The short strangled noise that followed after was enough to get Natsu hot and bothered.

Natsu broke away from her and watched her run her tongue over her bottom lip hesitantly. Something in Natsu’s stomach ignited. 

“Can we, uh…I-I’ve got a—erm, p-problem…” Natsu's voice was husky and his eyes were narrowed in the cool wind.

“O-Oh,“ (Y/N) bit her lip and looked down. Sure enough, a bulge was starting to form in his pants. Quickly, the non-mage turned around and started to fiddle with the keys in her bag.

They shuffled into her tiny cottage, the dragon slayers hands never leaving her sides as she navigated him into her bed. He shoved her gently onto the plush covers, and she bounced agaisnt the springs slightly, her hair becoming dishevelled.

Natsu crept up onto the doona after her, prowling like a panther. (Y/N)’s breath caught in her throat as she watched him crawl over to her, the flex in his shoulder muscles making her stomach turn. 

Then he pounced on her, his hands wrapping around her biceps and pushing her into the mattress. (Y/N) swallowed thickly, staring up at Natsu’s hungry gaze, nervously excited. 

“You’re pretty like this,” Natsu purred softly, somehow closer to her than before, her complexion hued dark red as she blinked up at him. The pink-haired boy slowly moved his hands in her direction and rested his elbows on either side of her head, closing in on her.

“N-Not that you aren’t pretty all the time (Nickname), all I meant was that you’re lookin’ cute and it’s—“

“Natsu,” (Y/N) said warmly, a hand coming up to cup his warm cheek. “I know what you meant, you don’t have to elaborate,” 

Natsu blinked, clearly confused. “Elborate?” 

(Y/N) laughed, her nose crinkling at his adorableness. “Just don’t worry about it, Marshmallow-Head,” 

“Aye!” Natsu whined, nudging (Y/N)’s ear with his elbow. “I told you to stop callin’ me that!” 

(Y/N) pouted. “But I thought you liked it…” 

Natsu’s expression changed, and he stared down at (Y/N) with intense dark jade eyes. Then he blushed a colour that would put his hair to shame. “Well…as long as you don’t go sayin’ it front of Gray, don’t want that snowman gettin’ any more ideas,”

“Deal,” (Y/N) said breathlessly, reaching up to kiss him. Natsu reacted instantly, reaching down to meet her so she didn’t have to strain her neck. 

“I don’t think I’ll ever get used to doin’ that,” Natsu confessed, his forehead resting agaisnt (Y/N)’s. (Y/N) smiled softly, reaching up to shimmy his scarf off his shoulders. 

“I think I could get used to the idea,” (Y/N) mused, kissing his nose. 

Natsu laughed, getting her idea. He sat up and pulled his shirt off, fluffingup his pink hair. (Y/N) flushed red again, gazing over his toned body. The tanned ripples of his firm muscles and sculpted abdomen made her heart squeeze. 

Natsu gave her a cheeky grin, unaware by the effect he was having on her. She followed in suit, pulling her blouse over her head, and then popping the straps of her bra. She let the plain wiring fall away, nervous of his reaction.

Natsu wriggled around on the balls of his feet, his smile widening even more. 

“Nice!” He chided, reaching up to cup her boobs. 

“You’re such a dork,” (Y/N) said with a smile, leaning into his calloused touch.

Natsu leant forward, wrapping his scarred hands around her breasts, he squeezed them gently, rolling the flesh between his fingers. 

“They’re so soft!” He exclaimed. “And they’re…kinda small…”

(Y/N) flushed red and heaved herself away from the dragon slayer. “Y-You jerk! I can’t control the size of my boobs!”

Natsu laughed at her, his hands nabbing at her sides, trying to get her to unravel herself again. 

“I didn’t say it was a bad thing! Luce’s boobs are HUGE and annoying. I love em (Nickname), they’re the perfect size,” 

(Y/N) stared at Natsu, half bewildered and half delighted by his words. But before she could find an appropriate response, Natsu launched himself at her, lips gnashing against her own as his warm hands encircled her breasts. 

She muffled a cry of surprise as her head hit the pillows, crumbling under Natsu’s weight. She could already feel his excited erection prodding her thigh, and the prospect lit her entire body aflame with desire. 

“N-Natsu,” (Y/N) giggled, feeling the heat start to pool between her legs. He raised an eyebrow at her expression and licked his lips. His hands came to rest on her boobs again, squishing and squeezing playfully. (Y/N) snorted at the ticklish feeling, his hot breath hitting her neck. 

“You smell awesome,” Natsu mumbled agaisnt her neck, shifting around awkwardly, trying to alleviate some of the pain throbbing from his naval area. 

(Y/N) shivered. She’s never imagined in her wildest dreams that she would be in this position, clothes sprawled across the floor and a half-naked hot mess above her.

"You're so cute like this..." He hummed, uttering from the side of his mouth as he diligently placed butterfly kisses up her stomach and all the way through the valley of her breasts. (Y/N)’s heart was pumping in overdrive and her breath caught in her lungs.

"So soft..." Natsu said giddily, placing a wet kiss on her nipple. 

(Y/N)’s mouth dropped open and eyes widened at the strange feeling pulsing across her skin. Natsu’s hands were so warm agaisnt her breast, stimulating the sensitive flesh with his thumbs, gently rolling the pebbles until they hardened under his touch.

But then (Y/N) burst into a fit of giggles, covering her mouth in an attempt to stop them. Natsu paused his actions altogether, looking up at her with a perplexed look on his face. (Y/N) squealed with laughter at his funny looking face, her legs jutting out as chuckles drifted from her bruised lips. 

Natsu’s eyes twitched in realisation, and soon he was laughing too, prodding her ticklish ribs with his fingertips. (Y/N) shrieked, her hands coming down to stop him, but he was obviously way stronger than her, and continued to torment her poor lungs.

“S-Stop!” She huffed, wriggling around fruitlessly. “Gods N-Natsu stop that—GAH—pfffft—ahahahahaha,” 

Natsu smiled down at her, watching the tears egg in the corners of her eyes.

“You’re adorable,” Natsu said with a big grin, kissing her softly. (Y/N) muttered agaisnt his lips, still out of breath. 

(Y/N) nudge him with her hip, making his joints roll back slightly, giving her a little more room to move around beneath him. 

Natsu nibbled her lip playfully, and (Y/N) let out a tiny moan, her hands coiling around Natsu’s biceps nervously. 

Natsu backed off her a bit, hovering above her lips. His charcoal eyes staring at her intently. She noticed his eye colour would change a lot depending on his mood, or who he was with. When Natsu was with her, they changed constantly. 

“You okay?” Natsu asked softly, looking rather serious. 

(Y/N) peaked at him from the corner of her eye. 

“I love you…" she mumbled, burying her head into his chest and rolling her shoulders up. When she came back to reality and saw that Natsu was grinning again, that signature grin when his irregular canines covered his lower set of teeth and his jaw raised from the right side.

“It’ll be okay, I’ll be gentle,” Natsu whispered as he got closer to her. 

(Y/N) rolled her eyes. “I know that you dork, I just meant…this is both our first times…and it’s kinda awkward but exciting at the same time,” 

“You’re excited?” Natsu piped up, his eyes glazing over.

“Obviously you idiot,” (Y/N) chided, poking his nose. “I’m having sex with you…” 

Natsu snickered, flicking one of (Y/N)’s nipples playfully. (Y/N) squealed playfully, nudging him away. 

”I ain't really good with lovey-dovey stuff, but this is great!" Natsu said, licking his lip absentmindedly. 

The poor girl almost passed out on the spot. 

Natsu's tanned hand trailed down from her ribs and landed gently on her thigh. (Y/N) jumped, her heart leaping out of her chest, her eyes fixating on the spark of lust that settled in Natsu’s gaze. 

“(Y/N),” Natsu breathed out softly, making her twitch as she watched his hand go lower down her body.

"Yeah...?" (Y/N) said, clearing her throat quietly.

"I want to touch you,” Natsu said bashfully, his cheeks bright red. 

(Y/N)’s heart flipped in circles.

Natsu's hand hovered hesitantly over her hip bones, fingers tapping on her flesh like piano keys. She looked up at his face again and their eyes locked. 

Natsu blushed, his fingers circling around her hipbone as his eyes trailed down across her thighs. (Y/N) wasn't sure when her underwear and skirt had been taken off, but she didn’t really care. 

Her scent was invading his senses, and it threw Natsu on edge, his knees started to shake she smelt so good, and he knew he wouldn’t be able to wait that long to have her, so he needed to make it quick. 

Natsu hovered above her, his eyes tracing her figure as he teased her slit and slipped one finger into her.

(Y/N) whimpered and clenched her thighs. 

"You're so delicate,” Natsu breathed as he watched her squirm from beneath him. He moved the digit around and curled in within her softly. 

"I'm not delica—“ 

Natsu pressed his thumb agaisnt her clit, his fingers roughly pinching her bundle of nerves. She bucked into his hands, crying softly.

"You were sayin'?" Natsu said teasingly.

"Shut up,” (Y/N) digressed, going red. “It's only because it's you." 

Natsu seemed elated by her explanation, smiling happily as he leant up to kiss her again. 

(Y/N) whined, rolling her hips agaisnt the digit, mouth smothered by sloppy lips. Natsu’s eyes widened as he realised just how wet she was. With a surge of confidence, entertained by her silky words, Natsu pulled back and licked his finger. 

His stomach dropped at the taste and he almost passed out. Gods she was just too much for him, too pretty, too sweet, and smelt way too good to be real. His dragon slayer instincts were pulsing in his veins, riling him up. He felt like he was going to explode. 

"I want you,” Natsu whispered. 

(Y/N) rolled her hips in a silent plea, slick, wet and searing to touch. 

"Holy Mavis, (Nickname),” Natsu breathed out, his pink tousles tickling her belly. 

Her cheeks flushed yet again, her face almost going purple in embarrassment. 

Natsu pushed his hips down onto her, teasing her. (Y/N) whined, grabbing his hand and sliding another finger up her slit. She let out a gentle moan, her legs squeezing around Natsu’s digits. Natsu groaned as she pleasured herself with his fingers, letting  out a small whimper as she slipped the finger inside herself. She felt so good, she was so warm and soft and wet. Gods, he could only imagine what it would feel like to be inside her.

"_Natsu_," (Y/N) cried softly as the boy stilled his fingers inside her pulsing heat. 

The way she said his name was driving him up the wall. Her scent was making him dizzy with need, and to see her laid out for him blushing made his skin burn feverish. 

“Is that o-okay?“ Natsu asked softly, terribly unsure. 

”Yes…yes…_Mavis_…” (Y/N) groaned. 

Natsu bit his lip and nodded, he added another digit and started to pump his fingers in and out of her, gauging her reaction.

“_Aaah_…” (Y/N) whimpered as he swiped his thumb over her clit, her arms flailed sideways and clung onto his biceps, raking white incisions into his skin. 

Natsu's expression was something of awe, he was puzzled, startled, and clearly delighted. His face was bright red, his hair was a mess and the may he bit his lip, like he was concentrating really hard, made (Y/N)’s insides drool like a faucet. 

(Y/N) slipped her hand beneath Natsu’s toned abdomen, her fingers dancing across his piping-hot skin. His pants had been tossed away minutes ago, and hung on the edge of the bed, slipping with every rock of (Y/N)’s hips. 

She curled her hot fingertips around his base. Gods he was big, girthy too, something she’d never imagine before. 

Natsu whimpered through his teeth, burying his head into her shoulder. At her touch, he felt his mind melting into mush, pumping his fingers languidly inside her as he rubbed her clit. She stroked him again, getting use to the feeling of his hot erection throbbing in her hands.

“_Mavis_,” Natsu moaned, his voice cracking. “Don’t stop doin’ that,” 

He was practically purring, voice strangled and tense. (Y/N) smiled agaisnt his shoulder, feeling his entire body thrum with heat. She can tell he’s trying to stifle his moans, but he can't stop the ragged pants that tumble from his chapped lips. 

His fingers pause inside her as he starts to writhe under her grip, his hips jerking clumsily in her hand. She quickened her pace making his face contort in sinful pleasure.

“_Nngh_**,**” Natsu panted, drawing in a slow breath.

(Y/N) hummed lowly, feeling his fingers twitched back to life in her centre, spreading her walls out. 

“Natsu…I-I…" (Y/N) didn't finish her sentence because Natsu's calloused tongue landed on her nipple, swallowing it up in a rough kiss. 

"_Hah-Ahh!_” (Y/N) trembled, her legs shaking and clamping around Natsu’s fingers. 

”W-What?" Natsu whispered, pulling himself up. 

(Y/N) could feel pre-come flowing out of his tip, wetting her fingers, she swiped her finger over his bulging tip, and watched his body jerk.

“(Y-Y/N)!" Natsu stuttered, his balance deteriorating as his legs jutted painfully hard into her hips, chasing his orgasm. Natsu started to babble incoherent words, his eyes widening as he watched (Y/N) arch out underneath him, her breasts pressing against his warm chest. 

Natsu bawled out at the feeling of her nipples brushing agaisnt his, and he pressed one rough thumb agaisnt her clit, and goes to town. 

"Oh god,” (Y/N) palpitated, and at her address Natsu moved even faster. 

“_Uh_, God, I’m coming,” (Y/N) moaned dizzily, slumping agaisnt the mattress, going completely limp. 

Natsu lamented in pleasure, the scene of her coming on his fingers, her scent invading every iota in the room, made his heart splintered in his chest.  With shaky fingers, Natsu pulled his fingers out of her completely and licked them clean. His erection was still jutting awkwardly into (Y/N)’s limp hand, and (Y/N)'s clearly too blissed-out to remember her own name. Her eyes were lidded, her skin was gleaming with sweat and her centre was gushing onto the mattress. 

Natsu bit his lip, knowing full well he could come at any moment. He pushed that thought away and aligned himself cautiously at her entrance. (Y/N) was looking at him, dazed with bliss, and nodded her head gently in permission. Natsu pushed forward, swallowed up inch by inch, piercing a shallow barrier halfway through. (Y/N) let out a cry of pain as he tore her hymen. 

Natsu looked incredibly distressed at her gasp of pain and he stilled inside of her, staring. 

"N-Natsu...it's alright you can k-keep going,” (Y/N) said with a soft smile. 

Natsu gritted his teeth and bottomed out as he sheathed himself inside her. He gripped her hips, almost in a bruising vice and rolled his pelvis slowly into her own. His little happy trail tickled her clit, as he sheathed himself fully inside of her. A moan slipped past him, and his throat dried up at the feeling. 

She’s warm and hot and wet and squeezing him so tight. God he knew if he moved again he’d come, and it’d be a lot. She was just too enchanting. 

“I’m not g-gonna last l-long,” Natsu admitted bashfully, rocking gently agaisnt her hips. 

(Y/N) laughed. “I don’t care about that, Marshmallow-Brains,” 

Natsu couldn't help but smile at her response. Of course, she wouldn’t. This was (Y/N) we were talking about. She never had any expectations of Natsu romantically, and he knew that very well. She liked him just the way he was. 

He sets a slow pace, rocking gently into her. (Y/N) shuddered as he stretched her out, sending her spiralling in pleasure. 

”Natsu...I'm gonna...I think..." (Y/N) stuttered, gripping his arms again.

_That was quick_…was the first thought that popped into his head, and the second one was…_please for the love of God please come on my dick_. 

"It's okay, I want it, I want it really bad,” Natsu admitted, almost in a drunken slur.

(Y/N) trembled agaisnt him, her muscles twitching as she came a second time.Natsu shuddered, her centre squeezing him so tight she practically forced him to come. (Y/N) collapsed in a heap, unable to focus on anything but the pure pleasure coursing through her veins. 

Without a second to lose Natsu sunk his teeth into her neck, his thrusts getting sloppy. He fluttered softly, his dull fingertips digging into (Y/N)’s sides as he gasped, spasming as he came. 

With all the self-control he could manage, Natsu pulled out, warm, thick droplets of come spilling across her boobs. The energy was sapped from his entire body, and the pleasure ebbed and flowed, igniting his body.

“_Mavis almighty_,” Natsu exclaimed, flopping beside her on their now disgusting bed. 

(Y/N) let out a laugh, the come on her chest shining in the moonlight. It was gross for sure, but Natsu thought it was hot. 

“That was awesome!” The dragon slayer cheered, slinging his arm behind (Y/N)’s head and pulling her into his chest. She’s covered in come, sweaty, and half-conscious, but she managed a smile, and curled up into him. 

“It was pretty awesome,” the none-mage agreed.

* * *


	5. Under The Fire Blanket

* * *

The green grass was just finishing the melting cycle of dew crystallising on its surface, the birds were wide-awake and chirping across the forrest and the leaves in the trees was swaying softly back and forth.

(Y/N) groaned softly as the grey morning wind passed across her face. Her hair was splayed out in the sheets and she felt a content smile across her face from a refreshing night of rest.  She was surprised to not feel the strong bond of Natsu's muscular arms around her waist.

He was normally the one that slept in and would come about behind her when she was making breakfast. His hair was always an unruly mess when he woke up, but yesterday nights antics had definitely changed their dynamic, in a good way. 

(Y/N) was so astounded by the fact that Natsu was awake before her that she hardly noticed the hands gripping her thighs. Her senses were slowly coming to her as she relinquished out of her sleepy haze, and that's when she felt it. The warm pulsing muscle flicking at her clit, her eyes distended and she let out a moan.  She reached for the end of the bedsheets and writhed them back, revealing bed-head Natsu's head between her legs. The erotic sight made her head roll back as she ran a hand through her knotty hair. 

"N-Natsu?" (Y/N) gaped. "What are you —_mmmngh_," 

"Hey," Natsu muttered bashfully agaisnt her inner thigh. "You just smelt so good, and after last night..." 

(Y/N) gritted her teeth and arched her back into his mouth.

"And Mavis are you wet," Natsu muttered, his cheeks bright red. 

"Oh...Natsu," she cried out, helpless to his skilful tongue sucking on her clit. 

It felt incredible, he was so hot agaisnt her core and there was nothing she could do. She was completely at his mercy, if he stopped and didn't make her come, there was nothing she could do or say. Because it was Natsu, and she loved him to pieces no matter how dense or silly or cheeky he was, she loved him.

"Gods, you're so..." Natsu swallowed thickly, and she groaned agaisnt his lips.

"You're so hot (Y/N). So beautiful," he growled, watching her tense under his ministrations, voice humming and vibrating on her clit making her howl in pleasure. Her legs started to jitter and she started to shake, her entire body tightening up as he lapped relentlessly at her throbbing bundle of nerves.

"Ahhh...Natsu!" she wailed, her hips bucking into his as her stomach tightened and a coil released. Her legs trembled and he wrapped his fingers around her legs and kept her still as he ate her out of her orgasm.

"Good God," (Y/N) laughed breathlessly. Her heart was pounding in her chest, and every muscle in her body was thrumming, pulsing with happy exhaustion. (Y/N) felt Natsu crawl up her body from between her legs and place a sweet kiss on her lips, faintly tasting herself. 

"Was that okay?" Natsu asked, his cheeks bright pink.

(Y/N) blinked at him. "More than okay, that was amazing Natsu," 

The boy blushed, biting his lip, almost like he was still nervous. "Good then, cause I'd heard bout it from the guys at the guild, and I thought you'd like it," 

(Y/N) sighed softly, and turned over, cupping Natsu's scarred cheek with her hand. 

"You don't have to do anything like that if you don't want to, Natsu," 

Natsu's nose crinkled, and he poked (Y/N) on her nose. "You're an idiot, If I didn't wanna do somethin' like that, then I wouldn't have," 

"Right," (Y/N) rolled her eyes. "_I'm_ the idiot," 

~~~

The door to her cottage swung open and she dropped her jacket on the couch and face planted into it. A heavy sigh escaped her as her muscles started to relax. 

The bakery was a mess today, after the most recent refurbishment, she had spent most of her day running around lifting up heavy furniture and cleaning up everyone else's mess.  Then Gray had started a fight with Natsu in the pastry aisle, which she had to break apart. They'd been complaining about something to do with the farm, (Y/N) hadn't really been listening, she'd been too busy making a strawberry cake for Natsu's friend Erza. 

Her hormones had been whacked up for the past two weeks and she’d been craving sex but too shy to admit it to Natsu. Plus, he'd just gotten back from a rather hard mission with his team, and had been way too exhausted to stand, let alone have sex. 

Groaning softy, she commanded her feet to move and she rolled off the couch and got to her feet, climbing the stairs, sloping agaisnt the hand railing. She finally made it to her bathroom and she leant agaisnt the door and struggled with the jammed hinge but pushed it open.  She slipped her shirt over her head and wiggled her skirt down her hips as she leant agaisnt the cold glass of the shower, one hand started twisting the hot knob first and then the cold and she tested the temperature a couple of times before allowing her entire body to enter.

The knots in her shoulders hissed under the pressure of the water and a small gasp of relief escaped her. She tipped her head back and allowed the water to spray down on her face, her  hands slowly trailing up her body until she ran them threw her hair. She felt her heart start to thump more softly in her chest and her legs stopped throbbing all together.

She stayed under the constant spray for a while, her skin humming slightly as she got drenched in water, it clung to her skin and embedded itself into her hair. She was almost about to fall asleep when the shower door open and she jumped in her skin.

It was Natsu. 

At first her eyes went wide in shock, but then she melted under his smile. Natsu had this boyish smile spread across his face charm and his cheeks were red like wildfire, but something had changed in his posture. 

Natsu was standing there, jade eyes thrumming with desire, his lips trembling. He said nothing, drinking up her figure. His fists curled tightly, his muscles rippling all the way up to his arm. His vest was nowhere to be seen and neither were his sandals, so he stood with only his pants.

"N-Natsu?" Her voice was shaking and mouse-like as the water spilt down her chin and made her choke slightly. He stepped onto the bathmat and everything felt like it was in slow motion as his hands reached for the shower door and he opened it.

Her hands came to her chest to cover her boobs modestly, the blood rising in her cheeks. 

Natsu stepped into the shower, closing their proximity. She trembled as she backed up against the cold tiles, watching the snap in his eyes. 

"Don't," his voice came out low, almost like a growl. His hands came to her own and he gripped them like a vice, slamming her agaisnt the wall. (Y/N) shivered as he slipped his left leg between her own and pinned her to the wall. Goosebumps shivered across her flesh and she gasped as his lips latch onto her neck and he sunk his teeth into her. She squirmed, a soft cry escaping her.

"W-What's gotten into you Natsu?" (Y/N) stammered  as his hands came down to her breasts and he grasped them harshly the soft flesh bruising under his calloused hands.

"My heart..." Natsu stuttered angrily. "—Gray was just, flirting off his head, right in front of me...and I," 

(Y/N)'s eyes widened in confusion, she wasn't a dragon slayer, how was she supposed to interpret that statement?

"I don't know what—" (Y/N) was cut off as Natsu's thumbs dragged across her nipples and sparks a weird sensation through her body. (Y/N) arched into his touch, her arousal going wild. 

"He can't flirt with you, you're mine—" Natsu inhaled sharply as his hand dropped to her hips, pulling her waist up agaisnt the wall. 

"No one else can have you," 

(Y/N) whimpered as his knee grazed her already throbbing clit.  Natsu wasn't one to waste time, he was suddenly on his knees, burying himself between her thighs and attacking her slickness. (Y/N)'s head rolled back agaisnt the tiles and she squealed in delight as his tongue swirled around her clit.

Her hands scraped through his hair and she rolled her hips. The water dripping down her back didn’t make it any less hard for Natsu to control himself, being tongue deep into her scent was driving him up the wall.  His hands started stroking her up and down and she squirmed and bucked against his face. Her heart was buzzing in her throat and she couldn't breathe, she was getting dizzy with pleasure. Her hips started to wiggle and swivel agaisnt his tongue and he groaned, the sound rumbling against her opening.

"N-Natsu don't stop," she whined, his tongue curled around her clit and he gave a harsh suck agaisnt her trembling bundle of nerves. He grinned when he heard her groan through her teeth, straight from her throat. Her thighs started to tremble and he had to use his hands to keep them still.

He could feel her bursting at the seams, he pulled back and wiped his mouth, a cheeky smirk on his face. She looked so delicious, she was so small and helpless for him, it was almost a sin to look at her.

She wasn't like Erza or Lucy, she was younger. Technically he was twenty-four, but he hadn't aged all those years on Tenrou Island. 

But (Y/N) was only eighteen. She was small, with little legs and pudgy thighs. Cute small dimples as well. She wasn't a mage, [something he loved implicitly about her], and worked her way to riches on her charming little farm. 

Natsu groaned and doubled forward, nose nudging her neck affectionally as he felt her small nimble fingers drag his pants and boxers down. He gasped as the warm water hit his arousal, even more so when her delicate little nails grasped his hilt.  His eyes rolled into the back of his head at the feeling. He wanted to devour her she was so adorable.

Natsu curled his hand around her own and he pulled it back, moaning all the while as he ground agaisnt her slickness.

He felt his stomach twist as she softly moaned his name, he had never heard his name sound so good and he never wanted it to end. He pressed agaisnt her opening, moving in very slowly, watching her wince at the splitting feeling going through her.  He wanted to worship her as he pushed in all the way, hilted in her slickness. She wept slightly at the feeling of him pulsing inside her, it was like he was throbbing and it made her entire body churn. 

Natsu whimpered at the feeling and white seized his vision, he was sure he was in heaven. She was so hot, hotter than any flame he had ever made, she was so tight as well. The feeling was hard to explain, despite the number of times they'd had sex, he knew it would only get better and better. 

He started to move and swivel his hip bones, and she let out a shaky gasp as her hands came to his neck and she buried her face into his chest. He saw the cute little blush on her cheeks and the way her chest brushed snugly agaisnt his. 

"Natsu—" her voice was thick with desire and Natsu felt himself swallow, his pelvis bucking faster. His hands came from crushing her boobs to her thighs and he wrapped his fingers around what flesh he could muster and he picked up her legs, wrapping them around his waist.

She caught on eventually, locking her ankles against his backbone. Her eyes widened as his finger came down on her clit and he started to rub her bundle of nerves in small circles. She cried out, nails digging into his back as she came.

It wasn't a strong build-up like her previous orgasms, it was so surprising that a shrill cry escaped her and she tightened up immensely. 

Natsu observed her silently as she whimpered and shuddered, but he kept bucking, he rode her straight out of her orgasm, thumb softly rubbing her clit. 

"N-Natsu, I can't," she breathed out softly as her muscles started to jitter in overstimulation, he understood. He pressed his lips to hers hotly and sped up, thrusting hard and fast it her wet core, fucking her until she was numb from the waist down.

His breath came out harsh and she feels him pulse harder until he is suddenly gasping and shivering as the coil in his stomach releases. His nails dig into her thighs bluntly, spurts of hot come splattering her stomach as he pulls out and buries his head into her neck. 

"Natsu," she garbled out, her head falling slack agaisnt his shoulder. Her feet gently hit the floor, splashing slightly as her heart starts to simmer down. Natsu is still breathless and panting as he pulls away from her, legs and thighs trembling.

(Y/N) suddenly realised that Natsu had probably never indulged into sexual fantasies, he'd be too busy fighting and eating food to worry about romance. (Y/N) giggled at his cute little blush and closed eyes, stroking his hair softly as he attempted to calm down.

"I'm sorry," He mumbled bashfully. "I was just jealous and, I...I guess I overdid it," 

(Y/N) reached over with her other hand and turned off the water.

"Natsu, you don't ever have to feel jealous, " She whispered, turning to the starstruck boy and giving him a kiss. "I'm all yours," 

Natsu gripped her tightly, pulling her close to his chest. She was so tiny and weak, but strong and brave. He was obsessed with her, and he'd relied completely on his dragon slayer instincts, to sway him in the right direction, and (Y/N) was the best choice he'd ever made. 

(Y/N) opened the door and held him close to her chest as he waddled out. She picked up his damp clothes and placed them in the sink.  His jade eyes widened and he smiled cutely, a blush covering his cheeks as he kissed her when she leaned over. (Y/N) saw the marks her nails left all over his body, and she frowned a little, unsure if she'd really been able to do that to him. 

"Natsu..I'm really tired," (Y/N) mumbled as she snuggled into his skin, he's thrumming with heat and she's intoxicated by him. He scooped her naked body into his arms and carried her to their bedroom.  He placed her on their shared and snuggled in beside her, his strong arms wrapping around her. 

"I love you..." Natsu mumbled softly, lips ghosting her neck. 

(Y/N) smiled. "I love you too, you dense dragon slayer," 

* * *


End file.
